PUASA DAN STATUS
by kanginbrother
Summary: chap 2 upadate, gimana jadinya jika one piece puasa untuk pertama kalinya ? dan status apa yang dibuat mereka di fb ? let's read !
1. Chapter 1

**ONE PIECE PUASA ?**

**Cast : one piece ++**

***karena selalu ada cast tambahan*mungkin**

**#comedy full * dibumbui(?) romance#**

**Ini fict saya , kurang nyambung *bukan kurang tapi memang gak NYAMBUNG*, humor-a masih basic(?)**

**Pokok-nya baca ya !**

**Jangan lupa review !**

**^^maaf kalau udah baca, ini republish^^**

**Monkey D. Luffy Si Topi Jerami **

hari ini sangat membosankan tidak bisa makan TT_TT

48 like this

30 comment

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

kita sedang puasa bodoh !

**-Monkey D. Luffy Si Topi Jerami**

ini benar-benar membunuhku !

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

bru juga 1 jam kau sudah lapar lagi apa kau tidak bisa menahan'a ? **Monkey D. Luffy Si Topi Jerami **:P

**-Monkey D. Luffy Si Topi Jerami**

aku tk KUATTTTTTTTTTTTT !

**-Tony Tony Chopper Si Pencinta Gulali**

BERTAHANLAH KAPTEN !KITA PASTI BISA \('0')/

**-Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

hey chopper jangan terlalu dekat dengan kapten bodoh kita

kau tidak sadar kau adalah hewan !kau bisa dimakan olehnya :P

-**Monkey D. Luffy Si Topi Jerami**

ada benarnya juga kata zorro, kau terlihat enak chopper #ngiler

**-Tony Tony Chopper Si Pencinta Gulali**

aishhh tolong !

**-Usopp / Soge King Si Raja Penembak Ulung**

whahahahahah benar luffy,

sepertinya enak juga chopper

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

tak ku sangka otakmu masih bisa berpikir zorro,

klo dihitung #megang kalkulator bisa hemat 3 hari

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

aku setuju buat buka nanti kita panggang chopper, ada resep baru ,*rusa panggang kecap pedas*

**-Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

wah enak #ngiler,

baru pertama kali aku sertuju denganmu alis melingkar

**-Monkey D. Luffy Si Topi Jerami**

sanji kau benar-benar membuatku makin lapar

**-Tony Tony Chopper Si Pencinta Gulali**

kalian semua GILAAAA !

**-Nico Robin Si Anak Iblis**

itu sudah takdirmu chopper :D, aku benar-benar berharap bisa merasakanmu :P

**-Tony Tony Chopper Si Pencinta Gulali**

ini gara-gara kau kakak (**Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**)

**-Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

aku bukan kakakmu chopper !

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

zorro !

**-Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

ada pa Nami ?

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

nanti lagi ya hehe

**-Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

ini bulan puasa ntar ok

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

apa yang kalian lakukan !Nami...iiiiiii TT_TT

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

siapa kamu heh **Sanji Si Kaki Hitam **ini masalah ku dengan zorro

-**Monkey D. Luffy Si Topi Jerami**

aish **Nami Si Kucing Pencuri **dan **Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak **

lebih parah !

kalian akan melakukan 'itu' ?

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

aku benar-benar sakit hati TT_TT #larikekamarmenguncidiri

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

hahahahkami takan melakukan itu, ini kan bulan puasa bodoh !

-**Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

sudah jangan dibahas !ada yang liat chopper dimana ?

**-Nico Robin Si Anak Iblis**

**AHHHHH ! **dia kabur ! ini ada pesan darinya :

_" aku tak menyangka kalian menganggapku sebagai makanan cadangan _

_kukira kalian menganggapku teman/dokter/penyelamat TT_TT_

_jika kalian sudah menemukan surat ini berarti kalian sudah kehilanganku "_

-**Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

ayo cari dia !

**-Monkey D. Luffy Si Topi Jerami**

yah tidak jadi makan TT_TT

BLETAK..BUGH..BAGH...TEASH..

JLEK...TUSH...CRANG...BASH

#semua jurus dikeluarkan ke arah luffy

**Monkey D. Luffy Si Topi Jerami**

katanya puasa tapi tidak menjaga emosi huhf ...

45 people like this

END

**_cerita ini hanya fiktif belakang_**

**_jika ada kesamaan tokoh dan cerita mohon dimaklumi_**

**_AKHIRNYA SELESAI !_**

**_Jika laku (?) Fict ini akan dibuat sekuel *mungkin,_**

**_Saya baru di fict ini jadi saya hanya mengharapkan review kalian  
karena itu sangat berarti :D_**

**_Kalau tidak, jangan salahkan kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak meng-enakan pada reader semua ! :D  
*megangsamurai_**

**_Kalau ada salah maafnya, namanya juga anak baru _**

*readers : ini author atau pembunuh !

*author : keduanya : p!

*readers : lari !


	2. Chapter 2

**PUASA DAN STATUS**

**^^CHAP 2^^**

**Cast : ONE PIECE ++**

***karena selalu ada cast tambahan*mungkin**

**#comedy full * dibumbui(?) romance#**

**Ini fict pertama saya , kurang nyambung *bukan kurang tapi memang gak NYAMBUNG*, humor-a masih basic(?)**

**Pokok-nya baca ya !**

**Jangan lupa review !**

**Mini Title : -Pencarian Choper dimulai-**

**Mongkey Si Topi Jerami**

jika kaliam menemukannya, calling-calling ok

51 like this

12 comments

**-Usopp / Soge King Si Raja Penembak Ulung**

siap kapten !

**-Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

ada yang melihat si alis melingkar ?

**-Mongkey Si Topi Jerami**

lagi galau dikamarnya :P

-**Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

galau ?,

tapi kenapa si **Sanji Si Kaki Hitam** nyalain lagu belah duren

-**Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

sudah GILA :D

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

**Nami Si Kucing Pencuri** : kau sangat perhatian, sampai aku denger musik pun kau tau, update banget ! Pokonya 'kutunggu jandamu'

**Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak** : aku tidak GILA SEPERTIMU ! Bocah SixPACK :* , eh salah : #-_-!

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

karepmu, Sanji heh, : !

**-Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

WTF, koki aneh !

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

bawaan lagu ^.^ V

**-Mongkey Si Topi Jerami**

**Sanji Si Kaki Hitam** cepat kau ikut cari juga, didek atas belum dicari

**-Nico Robin Si Anak Iblis**

BISAKAH KALIAN FOKUS MENCARI Tony Tony Chopper Si Pencinta Gulali ?

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

ok~

(Para awak pun segera mencari Choper disetiap seluk beluk kapal, dari ruangan, kamar, dapur, Wc, taman(?), lemari, bawah meja, panci(?) *emang choper apaan, dbl (dan barang lainnya)).

**^^SKIP TIME^^**

**Nico Robin Si Anak Iblis**

Dimana kau ?**Tony Tony Chopper Si Pencinta Gulali**, kami semua menunggumu T.T

57 like this

17 comment

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

Like Like Like

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

jangan menangis, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kalian berdua Nami Robin T.T(?)

**-Nico Robin Si Anak Iblis**

kau ini Sanji, kapan kau berubah menjadi pintar ? .

Kita ini sedang bahas hilangnya choper.

**-Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

memang Dia bodoh,

**Nami Si Kucing Pencuri** : kemana kan celana dalamku !

**-Usop / Soge King Si Raja Penembak Ulung**

Nami dan Zoro apa kalian melakukan itu ? Astagfirullah hal Adzim

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

Tidaaaaaak ! , kalian melakukannya lagi T.T

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

mau tau aja, :P ini rahasiaku,

**Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak** : cari sendiri, aku lupa ^.^ V

**-Mongkey Si Topi Jerami**

kalian ini,bukannya taubat !.

jadi buka puasanya kapan ?

**-Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

ayank jahat :*!, puasa buka tinggal 1 jam lagi kapten

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

tak puaskah kau Zoro menyebalkan ! Mengambil Nami-ku T.T

KALAU BEGINI AKU TIDAK MAU MASAK ...

**-Mongkey Si Topi Jerami**

Mwo ? Aku bisa mati Sanji

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

ah, itu cuman idenya Zoro ... #bohongON

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

benarkah... ^*^

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

benar koki , jadi mau masak kan ?

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

baiklah jika kau minta

**-Mongkey Si Topi Jerami**

Horeeeeee !

**-Nico Robin Si Anak Iblis**

BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BANYAK BACOT, HEH !

1 JAM LAGI KITA BUKA PUASA, TAPI CHOPER BELUM DITEMUKAN

(saat berbuka puasa ...)

**Usop / Soge King Si Raja Penembak Ulung**

nikmatnyaaaaa ~~, masakan **Sanji Si Kaki Hitam** memang enak ^.^ b

6 like this(?)

6 comments

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

terima kasih pujiaanya idung aneh :D

**-Usop / Soge King Si Raja Penembak Ulung**

kau ini, sudah kupuji masih saja mengejek, huhf.

Lebih baik tadi ku tidak memujimu, dasar anak bokep

**-Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

memang tak tau diri,

usop kenapa yang nge-Like status lo cuman 6, itu pun kita semua ?

**-Sanji Si Kaki Hitam**

gimana muka ... :DV

**-Usop / Soge King Si Raja Penembak Ulung**

dasar KOKI GILA...!

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

sudah makan, nanti gue lahap baru nangis

(1 jam kemudian)

**Tony Tony Chopper Si Pencinta Gulali**

teman-teman tolong buka pintunya, aku Laparrr

49 like this

6 comments

**-Nico Robin Si Anak Iblis**

ah, choper ! Kau dimana ?

**-Nami Si Kucing Pencuri**

akhirnya ketemu... Dimana kau choper ?

**-Tony Tony Chopper Si Pencinta Gulali**

dari tadi aku dikamar, memang udah niat kabur, tapi ketiduran ...

Dan kenapa Kalian tidak membangunku, Jahat ...

bahkan kalian kunci kamarku T.T

**-Nico Robin Si Anak Iblis**

maksudmu ?

**Mongkey Si Topi** Jerami bukannya kau yang membawa kunci choper, dan berkata dia tak ada

**-Mongkey Si Topi Jerami**

memang, tapi kupikir pasti Choper pergi,

jadi ku kunci pintunya biar gak ada yang masuk

(BLETAK...BUSH...JDER...MOD...DOR)

*Sang kapten kembali diserang

-**Roronoa Zoro Si Pemburu Perompak**

Dasar bodoh kau Mongkey Si Topi Jerami !

1 dunia Like this

**End*mungkin,**

**-tergantung para readers,**

**Maaf kalau fictnya gak selucu afika(?) dan mbah Sule.. Ni diluar kemampuan saya *alasan.**

**So, saya cuman minta REVIEW ^.^ b !**

**Jangan lupa login, biar bisa kebalas Review-nya ,,**

**#promosi - jangan lupa baca fict lain saya #masang muka melas ...**


End file.
